


Motivos para Lutar

by deviltown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, One Shot, Portuguese, Português, Romance, Shell Cottage, Translation, amizade, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltown/pseuds/deviltown
Summary: TRADUÇÃO -Quando o trio escapou da Mansão Malfoy, eles acharam motivos para continuar lutando. UA do Chalé das Conchas. Fic de amizade entre o trio com um pouco de romance Romione.Original: Things to Fight ForAutor: Iggity





	Motivos para Lutar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things To Fight For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479811) by [Iggity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity). 



> Nota do Autor Iggity: Essa história me veio quando eu estava deitado na cama uma manhã. Isso acontece frequentemente, então não fique surpreso se a maioria das notas do autor sejam igual a essa. Espero que vocês gostem! eu tô no tumblr: ficstraduzidas.tumblr.com

Hermione não tinha certeza o que a tinha acordado, mas quando ela levantou seu corpo todo ficou rígido fazendo ela ofegar de dor, se sentindo sem ar e meio paralisada. Ela ouviu um rangido e depois sentiu o outro lado da cama mexer.

  
'Hermione?'

  
Rony.

  
'Rony,' Ela disse com a voz rouca.

  
'Shhi, tá tudo bem. Estamos salvos. Eu te acordei ?? Desculpa; Eu não consegui mais segurar e tive que ir no banheiro' Ele sussurrou rapidamente.

  
Hermione levantou a mão até encontrar a mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos, apertando o máximo que seus músculos permitiam. Rony apertou também e ela se sentiu relaxando um pouco.

  
'Como você está se sentindo?' Ele perguntou, se movendo para perto dela na cama.

  
'Dura,' Ela respondeu, a voz ainda um pouco rouca.

  
Rony assentiu e começou a passar o dedão na parte de trás da mão dela

  
'Rony?'

  
'Sim?'

'Você deita aqui na cama comigo? Eu preciso ouvir você respirando,' ela sussurrou. 'Mesmo que isso pareça estranho.'

  
Rony tirou o tênis e entrou de baixo das cobertas o mais devagar que podia para não mexer muito nela. Logo que ele se acomodou, Hermione se aconchegou perto dele, sua cabeça descansando sobre seu peito. Os braços dele a abraçaram automaticamente e eles ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos.

  
'Rony?' Ela sussurrou.

  
'Sim, Hermione?'

  
'Cadê o Harry?'

  
'Ele tá dormindo lá embaixo,' Rony respondeu suavemente.

  
'Não, eu tô aqui.'

  
Hermione virou sua cabeça o máximo que podia. O chão rangeu um pouco e Harry se sentou atrás dela na cama.

  
'Rony, vai mais pra lá pro Harry caber na cama,' ela disse. 'Eu preciso ouvir vocês dois hoje à noite.'

  
'Ouvir o quê?' Harry perguntou enquanto Rony se movia.

  
'Nossa respiração,' Rony respondeu, ajudando Hermione a se mover para ficar mais perto dele.

  
Harry deitou na cama com eles e Hermione se sentiu relaxando por completo. Sentindo o subir e descer da respiração dos seus garotos por sobre sua cabeça e seu peito, ela voltou a dormir.

  
\------------------------------

  
Rony passou a mão no cabelo de Hermione devagar, tentando não mexer muito para não a acordar.

  
'Ela tá bem?' Harry murmurou.

  
‘Está,' Rony respondeu. 'Ela parece bem agora.'

  
'Ouvir a gente respirando, hein?'

  
'É. Ela voltou a dormir direto.'

  
'Que bom. Ela precisa dormir.'

  
Ron acenou concordando.  
\-------------------------------  
Quando ela acordou novamente, foi porque os seus meninos estavam conversando. Ela não queria deixar eles saberem que eles a tinham perturbado. Hermione continuou o mais quieta possível e manteve os olhos fechados.

  
'Então, há quanto tempo?'

  
'Há quanto tempo o quê, cara?'

  
'Há quanto tempo você tá apaixonado por ela?'

  
'Por quem?'

  
'Para de se fazer de idiota, Rony. Há quanto tempo você tá apaixonado pela Hermione?'

  
Rony ficou quieto por alguns segundos.

  
'Não sei. Um ano, por aí.'

  
'Uh huh.'

  
'O que?'

  
'Nada.'

  
'Não me venha com “nada”, Potter. O que?' Rony rosnou.

  
'É que ...Eu sei que você é afim dela desde sempre. -'

  
'Terceiro ano,' Rony resmungou.

  
'- e eu estava só me perguntando quando isso mudou,' Harry terminou.

  
'Eu não sei. É muito confuso, Harry,' Rony murmurou, acariciando o cabelo de Hermione.

  
Hermione resistiu a vontade de suspirar de prazer enquanto calafrios saiam da sua cabeça e explodiam por todo seu corpo.

  
'Por que você não fala pra ela?'

  
'Eu não quero complicar ainda mais as coisas.'

  
'"Complicar mais as coisas"? Do que você tá falando?'

  
'Eu não sei o que ela sente por mim, cara. Quero dizer, eu acho que ela pode gostar de mim, mas eu não tenho certeza e eu não quero sair e abrir meu coração pra ela só pra ela não corresponder, mesmo que sem querer,' Rony explicou suavemente, diminuindo as caricias no cabelo dela.

  
'Mas ela te ama, cara,' Harry murmurou. 'Eu não acredito que você seja tão cego pra não ter visto isso ainda.'

  
'Visto o que?'

  
'Que ela tá apaixonada por você também!'

  
'Não tá não.'

  
'Sim, ela tá.'

  
'Harry, ela não está. Para de me dar falsas esperanças,' Ron rosnou.

  
'Mas eu estou,' Hermione sussurrou, movendo a cabelo devagar para olhar para Rony, que se assustou um pouco, não sabendo que ela estava acordada.

  
Rony a encarou.

  
'Quanto...Há quanto tempo você tá acordada?' ele sussurrou, voltando a acariciar o cabelo dela.

  
Hermione fechou os olhos e se aconchegou pra mais perto dele, tentando faze-lo entender que ela o amava sem precisar falar em voz alta; ela não sabia se estava preparada pra fazer isso ainda.

  
'Faz uns minutos,' Ela murmurou. Rony parou de acariciar seu cabelo e ela fez um barulho de protesto. 'Não, não pare, por favor.'

  
Depois de alguns segundos Rony continuou de onde ele tinha parado, acariciando o cabelo dela.

  
'Como você está se sentindo?' Harry perguntou, obviamente tentando dissipar a tensão do quarto.

  
Hermione respirou fundo quando as mãos de Harry subiram e desceram sob seu braço, numa tentativa de acalma-la.

  
'Eu tô me sentindo um pouco melhor,' ela disse calmamente, olhando de relance para Rony, que se recusava a manter o olhar. 'Rony?'

  
Um leve suspiro e depois ele olhou para ela.

  
'Oi,' ele disse.

  
'Oi,' ela sussurrou de volta, sorrindo timidamente.

  
As orelhas e o pescoço de Rony ficaram vermelhos e ela sorriu um pouco mais reparando isso; Ele estava tão nervoso quanto ela.

  
'Então, eu meio que gosto de você,' ele murmurou.

  
'Eu meio que gosto de você também,' ela respondeu.

  
Harry riu um pouco e Hermione se esticou para trás o máximo que pode para dar um tapa nele e faze-lo calar a boca. Rony limpou a garganta e se moveu um pouco mais, beijando Hermione suavemente na testa e se aconchegando mais perto dela. Hermione inclinou a cabeça e beijou a bochecha de Rony antes de deitar novamente e sentiu Harry se mexendo.

  
'Eu acho que vou embora' ele disse de forma humorada.

  
'Não!' Hermione disse ansiosamente. 'Por favor, fica. Eu ... eu ainda preciso ouvir vocês dois.'

  
Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, Harry voltou ao seu lugar atrás de Hermione e ele esfregou as costas dela algumas vezes antes de deitar mais perto dela, deixando Hermione entre ele e Rony.

  
'Eu amo vocês dois,' ela murmurou e sentiu o sono chegando novamente. 'Só que de maneiras diferentes.'

  
\---------------------------------  
Hermione conseguiu dormir profundamente durante o resto da noite e, quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte, Rony ainda estava enrolado com ela. As costas dela, porém, estavam estranhamente frias e quando ela virou a cabeça, ela notou que Harry não estava mais ali. Suspirando, Hermione se aconchegou mais perto de Rony e o apertou mais, fazendo ele rosnar.

  
A porta rangeu ao abrir e ela ouviu passos vindo em direção da cama.

  
'Harry?' Ela sussurrou enquanto sentia o movimento na cama.

  
'Bom dia,' ele sussurrou de volta.

  
Hermione se moveu tão lentamente quanto podia, de modo que suas costas estavam contra o peito de Rony. Os braços dele continuaram sobre ela, mas Hermione estava encarando Harry, que esperou até ela parar de se mexer para voltar para cama.

  
'Oi,' ela disse, baixo.

  
'Oi,' ele respondeu, sorrindo. 'Como você está se sentindo?'

  
'Melhor. Eu dormir melhor do que há tempos. Como você está?'

  
'Estou bem. Minha cicatriz tá doendo um pouco; Tive um sonho.'

  
'Onde você tava?'

  
'No banheiro. O sonho me acordou e eu tive que... bem, você sabe,' Harry resmungou, encolhendo os ombros.  
Hermione assentiu.

  
'Eu vou pra lá daqui a pouco,' ela disse. 'Eu só não quero me mexer no momento.'

  
Harry riu, mas logo ficou quieto.

  
'Harry?'

  
Hermione colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele. Ele suspirou.

  
'Eu sei que vocês dois esperaram anos pra colocarem tudo pra fora, mas tem como vocês esperarem até que tudo isso acabe? Eu preciso de vocês dois nesse momento e se alguma coisa acontecer entre vocês dois, eu não sei o que faria.

  
Hermione acariciou a bochecha de Harry e virou a cabeça dele para encara-la.

  
'Eu vou conversar com o Rony.'

  
‘Conversar o que comigo?' A voz rouca de Rony soou atrás dela.

  
Hermione riu enquanto ele a beijou os ombros e ela segurou na sua mão.

  
'Apenas imagine,' ela murmurou, 'que quando tudo isso terminar, nó poderemos voltar a ter uma vida normal.'

  
'Sem perigo,' Harry falou.

  
'Sem stress.'

  
'Sem ter que ficar imaginando o que faremos amanhã,' Rony disse, abraçando Hermione um pouco mais apertado.

  
'Saber que poderemos ser felizes novamente,' Hermione suspirou, seus dedos apertando mais os de Rony.

  
'Sem precisar dormir mal.'

  
'Poder deixar nossas varinhas no criado-mudo.'

  
'Ter relacionamentos de verdade'

  
'Ter um emprego de verdade.'

  
'Terminar a escola.'

  
'Saber que nossas famílias estão a salvo.'

  
'Achar os pais da Hermione.'

  
'Não ter mais que nos esconder.'

  
'Saber o que é a paz' Hermione sussurrou. 'Paz e silêncio.'

  
Rony e Harry assentiram.

  
'Motivos para lutar,' Harry disse.

  
Rony beijou a bochecha de Hermione.

  
'Motivos para lutar,' ele concordou.

  
Hermione assentiu e fechou os olhos.

  
'Motivos para lutar.'

**Author's Note:**

> Nota da tradutora: Tive a permissão do autor Iggity para traduzir essa história para o português. Por favor, notem que eu não tive nenhuma participação na criação dessa fic!  
> Os motivos para traduzir essa fanfic são muitos. Além de achar ela linda, tenho muita dificuldade de encontrar fanfics boas, com boa caracterização, especialmente em relação a amizade do Trio. Por isso decidi traduzir algumas de minhas fanfics favoritas para o português e assim, fazer com que mais pessoas possam ter acesso a essas histórias.  
> Iggity foi o primeiro a me dar permissão, então aqui estamos! Essa é a minha primeira vez traduzindo então já peço perdão por eventuais vacilos.  
> Se quiserem me contactar sobre pedidos de tradução, é só mandar uma mensagem!  
> até


End file.
